disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Bear 3
Brother Bear 3 is a new upcoming animated Disney sequel film that's scheduled to be released to DVD and Blu-Ray on July 18, 2014. It stars the voice talents of Patrick Dempsey, Jeremy Suarez, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Mandy Moore, Andrea Martin, Greg Baldwin, Catherine O'Hara, Mr. T, Jim Parsons, Kevin Spacey and Estelle Harris. Michael Clarke Duncan, Oscar Kawagley,Phil Collins, Mark Mancina and Dave Metzger Don Harper, Plot Summary Kenai and Nita Koda Accidentally in Love Counting Crows Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Dave Metzger Disney Brother Bear 3 Blu-ray DVD Play Movies Play Music Now that Kenai and Nita are mated/married and Koda's a full grown teenage bear, the adventure continues with Rutt, Tuke, Anda, Kata, Tug and Mabel, but a lot more trouble occurs when an evil animal hunter named Dr. Garkin lurks around the forest and the mountains, and it's up to Kenai, Koda Knolee, Gamby and their good animal friends to defeat him. Trivia Notice *Greg Baldwin will be the new narrator due to Oscar Kawagley's tragic passing away back on Wednesday, April 27, 2011. *Mr. T will soon voice Tug due to Michael Clarke Duncan's tragic passing away last year on Monday, September 3.June 7th, 2014 Graduation Party in and then to Disney World and Universak Studios *"Yuppy" *Walt Disney World Voice cast members in the upcoming film *Patrick Dempsey as Kenai (voice) *Jeremy Suarez as Koda (voice) *Mandy Moore as Nita (voice) *Rick Moranis as Rutt (voice) *Dave Thomas as Tuke (voice) *Andrea Martin as Anda (voice) *Catherine O'Hara as Kata (voice) *Mr. T as Tug (voice, replacing the late Michael Clarke Duncan) *Greg Baldwin as the Narrator (voice, replacing the late Oscar Kawagley) *Jim Parsons as Marty the Squirrel (munchkin sounding voice) *Kevin Spacey as Dr. Garkin (Disney villain character voice) *Estelle Harris as Mabel (voice) *Bryan Suchey as Quimby, Kenai and Nita's male cub and Koda's nephew (voice) *Emily Hahn as Knolee, Kenai and Nita's female cub and Koda's niece (voice) *Michael May as Gamby, Kenai and Nita's other male cub and Koda's other nephew (voice) *Bailee Madison as Minoru, Kenai and Nita's other female cub and Koda's other neice (voice) Voice cast member death notices Over the past years and this year, 4 great talented voice cast members of both Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2 have passed away. Brother Bear 3 For example, Jason Raize, the voice for Denahi, the middle brother in Brother Bear, passed away from suicide at the age of 28 back on Tuesday, February 3, 2004 (he did not appear in the sequel film), Harold Gould, the voice for Old Denahi, also in Brother Bear, passed away from prostate cancer at the age of 86 back on Sunday, September 11, 2010, Oscar Kawagley, the 1st and original narrator, also in Brother Bear, passed away from renal cancer at the age of 76 back on Wednesday, April 27, 2011 (This film is quite different without a voice narration.) and Michael Clarke Duncan, the 1st and original voice for Tug in both Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 last year on Monday, September 3 (Mr. T will soon be his replacement). Brother Bear 3 Category:2014 Movies Category:DVD Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:Brother Bear 3 Category:Phil Collins Category:Mark Mancina Category:Chris O'Donnell Category:Bruce Thomas Category:CD Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Dave Metzger Category:Steve Kempster